


Harry Potter and The Crimson Fiery

by TheBlueMoonRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, HorcruxOC, Hurt, OCs - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, Slytherin OC - Freeform, Time Travel, slight jealous Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Harry Potter and the Crimson FieryAuthor: Jess Lynn/ Slytherinjess ~DA~ / TheBlueMoonRose ~Fanfic~ MadHasAHatter ~WattPad~(All me)Rating: MPairings: HarryxOC slightly/ TomRiddleVoldemortxOCImportant Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature) Time Travel, Jealous Ginny, OCS, Two ReincarnationsDisclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We merely own this story which we make no money from.Summary: A strange girl gets teleported to the past from an dark witch, only thing is that her uncle sent her at the wrong time in the past but end up in Harry Potter's 6th year.
Relationships: Harry Potter & OC, Tom Riddle & OC





	Harry Potter and The Crimson Fiery

**Harry Potter and the Crimson Fiery**

**Author: Jess Lynn/ Slytherinjess ~DA~ / TheBlueMoonRose ~Fanfic~ MadHasAHatter ~WattPad~(All me)**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: HarryxOC slightly/ TomRiddleVoldemortxOC**

**Important Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature) Time Travel, Jealous Ginny, OCS, Two Reincarnations**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We merely own this story which we make no money from.**

**Summary: A strange girl gets teleported to the past from an dark witch, only thing is that her uncle sent her at the wrong time in the past but end up in Harry Potter's 6th year.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 'On the edge of the battle'**

**~Summer 2020, Mikcloud Estate in Dundee, Scotland~**

Curses and spells where flying everywhere, the estate was on high alert has a darkness sweep through it has black and red streaks where coming out of it hitting some members of the family. Screams echoed throughout the yard trying to hold back the darkness.

Inside, Jetter Mikcloud bites his lip. He turned his head to his niece who sat there. She had cute short red burgundy red hair, forest green eyes and fair skin. Jess sitting there wearing an outfit that was just wow to the boys who say her. Black racer tank top that had inspired design features an illustration of a spooky house with a ghost coming out of the chimney along with the phase 'Village Witch.', black skinny jeans that had a floral embroidery. Black Converse all-star x hi, her Emerald necklace was around her neck. Her Black 2-For-One Hooded Faux Leather Jacket and Superior grade faux-leather bag, with statement strap front with studs, eyelets, and buckles - complete with pentagram-ring, lobster clips, and long shoulder strap. Zipped with compartments and inside pocket; classic lining.. both where on the couch next to her.

"Jess it's time..." she only nodded, grabbing her jacket, and putting it on and grabbed her bag putting over her shoulder. Jetter took her hand and lead her through the house quickly. Reaching his personal study, he walked her over to the large book case that was built in the wall. The sounds of crashes and screams can still be heard from outside, Jetter reached out and pulled a book back has a secret door opened. Pulling his niece in and down an Iron spiral staircase the door had closed behind them quickly. Has lights magically turned on as they moved down the spiral iron staircase.

Reaching the bottom of it, there was a door that she could tell had a spell on it, Jetter lifted his hand muttered a spell the door unclicked and opened. Jetter pulled them in the room. The room was an old stone brick room with some book on the floor and a large fireplace on the far back wall. Jetter walked her over "River" a woman appeared in a black long sleeve collar top with black skirt and black thigh boots. A black mask covered her mouth and nose. Her blue hair was up in a ponytail "Yes my lord?" "You are to go with Jess" River nodded "Of course my lord"

Jess frowned "uncle... where are you sending me?" Jetter turned to her "To the past" suddenly the house shook, Jetter bite his lip "She's coming" he said stepping over to the fire place, running his fingers on it has runes appear he muttered something the fireplace lit up has it turned into a portal. Jess's eyes widen "Uncle... how far back...?"

Jetter looked at him "you will see, find Hogwarts... you know what to do" Jess bites her lip "time travel is dangerous... uncle I think...." Suddenly there was blast that came from the study. Jetter walked Jess over to the fireplace "Shit! She breaking in! I'll hold her off has much I can! Go through the portal now! River take her know!" River nodded taking Jess's hand "Wait uncle...." Jetter smiled at her "You have your wand?" Jess nodded sadly, Jetter chuckled "Good, be safe" he looked at River and nodded to her, she nodded back and rushed inside the portal with Jess as it closed behind them.

Jetter breaths softly, the door was blasted off as a figure walked on "Where is she?" she deadly asked, Jetter chuckled "far from here, you will never get her" the dark witch growled moved her hand up has Jetter's eyes widen, he started to choke "You fool Jetter, I should have killed you years ago" she said and flicked her wrist has he went flying to the wall hitting it knocking him out.

The dark witch sighs and walked over to the fireplace she could sense strong and powerful magic. Touching the edge of it, runes appeared "Silly uncle" she smirked "You forgot deactivate it" as the portal reopened "Mitzy" a house elf appeared "Y-Yes... M-Mistress....?" "Come, to the past" Mitzy blinked as her Mistress reached out and grabbed her ear and walked through the portal.

**~ September 1st 1996 in the great hall, Hogwarts~**

Harry sighed holding a blood rag to his nose, the one that Malfoy broke, but luckily for him Luna was around and fixed it for him.

Hermione looked at her friend in considered "What happen?" Harry frowned "Malfoy" Ron glared at the Slytherin table "Bloody git"

"Ignore him Ron, it's fine. Luna fixed my nose"

Dumbledore finished his speech and began the feast. Has it been close to end the feast; the hall was filled with chatter among the students, but that chatter was silenced has the room shook slightly. The teacher's eyes widen a little, Dumbledore looked around and then noticed the bewitched ceiling, the stars were swirling that made him jump up fast making the students and teachers gasped

Harry felt a breeze "Why do I feel a breeze...?" then an impulse of magic was coming from the ceiling that made everyone look up. Harry looked up has the stars began to move fast. Everyone in the room gasped, students began to panic. Dumbledore eyes widen even more, a Portal of magical energy was made within the ceiling, then voices echoed from it. It was muffled but it sounded like two people talking.

Then a loud boom came from the portal "Shit! She is breaking in! I'll hold her off has much I can! Go through the portal now! River take her know!" has the portal swirled more and someone came flying out of the portal across the room in between Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, hitting the ground hard the person rolled over and over again then stopped near Harry then the portal disappeared.

Harry never took his eyes off the girl that just feel out of the portal, he got up from his spot and walked towards her. Ron, Hermione and everyone else watched him. Once he was right near her he knelt down.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey were soon near them, Harry moved her hood and his eyes widen. She was unconscious, 'she must have hit her head...' but she was gorgeous... fair skin, and red burgundy color hair. Then he noticed black fur in her arms, Harry gently moved her arm and relived a black cat, looking right at him with piercing blue eyes that harry thought looked dragon more than cat like. It hissed at him Harry frowned "There, there kitty I promise I mean you and your master no harm"

"Harry" Harry looked up and Dumbledore knelled down as did Pomfrey "She's unconscious" Harry said reached out to the cat, to his surprised the cat let him pick her up. He stood up with the black cat in his arms.

"Dumbledore... who is she?" Pomfrey asked him, Dumbledore frowned "I have no clue... but she came from that portal... we must move her to the hospital wing" Dumbledore stood up looking at the houses who were just gossiping quietly to one other "Stay where you all are, teachers come with me! Harry, stay here I know you want to come but look after her cat"

Harry frowned but nodded to him, not long Snape strolled over first then the others, Dumbledore reached down removing her bag, then Snape casted a levitation spell on her, which she slowly moved off the ground and Dumbledore, motion the teachers to leave the great hall with Pomfrey. He watched them leave "prefects you may take your houses back to their dormitories" Dumbledore said then strolling out of the great hall.

Harry stood there holding the black cat, Hermione was soon by his side "I hope she is alright..." Ron walked over "yeah, I wonder who she is..."

The students seemed to be shocked by this but followed their prefects to their dormitories.

Not long, Harry walked alongside his friends to the Gryffindor common room while holding the black cat. "What a night..." Ron slowly said, Harry nodded "Yeah..." reaching the portrait saying the password, the fat lady swings the door open. They all walked through, Harry right away when he reaches more into the common room he turned to the couches and sat down with the cat on his lap. Hermione and Ron were soon by his side "Harry you okay?" Hermione asked "I don't know... I'm worried..." Harry frowned "About the girl?" Ron asked him, Harry nodded "Yeah..." the cat jumped off his lap making him look at her "don't worry kitty your master will be okay I'm sure... I wonder what your name is" the cat looked at him, staring at him with her blue eyes

"My name is River" the mouth of cat moved with every word

Harry's mouth gaped open, Hermione and Ron gasped "Bloody hell did that cat just talk?!"

River turned her head to the nosey redhead her eyes squinted a little "Yes I did, you stupid human" her mouth moved again, Harry looked shocked and stunned "Don't call me stupid!" Ron glared at the cat.

"Ron be nice to her" Hermione sneered at him "No that cat just called me stupid!" Ron whined.

Harry chuckled "Wow a talking cat... well it's nice to meet you River, I'm Harry Potter" the cat looked back at Harry blinking at him "Oh nice to meet you Harry Potter, meeting you is somewhat surprising.... You are famous in the future"

"future...?" Hermione asked "What do you mean by future?"

River shook her head "Me and Lady Jess are not from this time... please take me to go see her..." Hermione's eyes widen 'not from this time...? They time traveled?'

Harry frowned "I can't Dumbledore told me no" River growled "Use your cloak" all three of them gasped.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Ron screamed making some Gryffindor's jump from him screaming so loudly.

River put her ears back from the loud screaming and hissed "Shut up you annoying stupid human! Are you trying make my ears bleed?!"

Harry laughed "Okay enough" Harry picked up River "I'll take you in the morning I promise" River turned her head away "Whatever human" 'I can't believe I'm stuck like this?! A cat?! Why cat forum?!'

Harry smiled and carried River up with him to his room, Ron followed and they both said goodnight to Hermione going into their shared room with the others. Walking in the room, Neville right away walked over "Harry is it true? The cat can talk?" Harry nodded "Yeah" Harry walked over to his bed putting her down on his bed then going through his trunk for his pajamas.

Neville looked over to the and then walked over "uhm Hello?" River looked over to him "Go away human" River said to him, Neville frowned "I'm sorry about your master... I hope she is be fine"

River put her ears back "Go away..."

"Bloody cat.." Ron muttered.

Soon enough the common room was quiet, and the boys were all asleep, River was curled up against Harry's tummy purring slightly, she was a sleep.

**~Knockturn Ally, 1996~**

A portal of some sort opened in Knockturn Ally and a figure stepped out wearing a black short hood cloak, black flux leather skinny jeans and black wedged heels she appeared in the pitch night. 

There was not a soul in sight, she looked around and see's the sign 'Knockturn Ally...?' Mitzy groaned slight making Darcaniea let go of her ear "Come Mitzy" her legs moved and she walked through the Ally, Mitzy frowned following her.

Taking her steps, the sound of high heels echoed the street, turning to her left was Knockturn ally. Turning corners but was stopped by some drunken men "Oh! Look what we have here? I pretty lady! Walking in the middle Knockturn alley is dangerous at this time of night" the men smirked at her, Darcaniea stopped and just stood there, the other man grinned "Let's have some with her" Mitzy was shaking in fear of what her mistress would do to them.

"Good Idea" the other wizard laughed, Darcaniea sighed "You men are pathetic" they looked confused at her and quickly were gasping for air, holding their throats "think the next time you threaten me low life" Darcaniea walking over to him "I since dark magic on you" moving her hands over them and both of her hands stopped at their left forearms, she smirked and removed their sleeves up. Her eyes widen has she sees this mark "oh a dark mark... I haven't seen something like since my mother... tell me wizards who gave this mark" she released them from her choking bond and then fell the floor gasping and panting "tell me" she reached down and gripped of the men's arm pulling him up "who gave you this mark?"

The man bites his lip but didn't say anything, "tell me or I will eat your soul" her voice was so venomous and dark that men shivered in fear "the dark lord Voldemort..."

Her eyes widen 'Voldemort...?' she grinned darkly with a giggle "Voldemort... tell me what year is it?" One of the men gasped out "1996!" She laughed "Oh my luck coming to the time where Voldemort is still alive" Mitzy's eyes widen 'he who must not be named....?!'

After she was down she let go of the man's arm making him collapsed to the ground in pain, she then looked at the other man who stared at her with widen eyes "Who are you...?" he asked her she took a step to him with a quick grab she did the same thing to other man.

Dropping him to the ground "stand up the both of you" she said to them in a demanding voice, but it was soft.

They stumbled to their feet, she smiled "I like you boys, how about you lovely boys work for me" she smirked at them, they blinked at her "but who are you?"

"Darcaniea, my name is Darcaniea" she smirked at them and quickly gripped their chins "yes or no... Will you work for me?" their eyes widen in shock to hear what she was, they were standing in front of a Dark Witch more powerful than Voldemort. "And this is Mitzy" she pointed to her house making then look at her. Mitzy squeaked and jumped hiding behind Darcaniea's legs making Darcaniea sighed.

They both nodded to her "good! Now what are your names?" she asked them "I'm.. I'm Greg Buskin Ma'am" Greg bowed slightly to her "I'm Brian... I don't have a last night I was disowned by my family for being a death eater..."

"Death Eater?" She questioned the name "death eaters fellow lord Voldemort" she muttered remembering from a book she read.

"Ahh I see, now where can I find Voldemort?" she asked them. They both frowned at her "We don't know... but one death eater might, he's currently at Borgin and Burkes" Darcaniea's eyes widen then chuckled "I see"

Darcaniea smiled "Well then come on boys" she walked away, they followed her. Not long she turned other corner and she smiled "It was like just yesterday I was just here" she chuckled walking up to Borgin and Burkes, the shop was still open after hours. She looked through the window has there were people around cabinet shouting at each other, both Greg and Brian gasped slightly "that's him, the death eater...."

Darcaniea smiled "good" she walked over to the door ad opened it "Stay here boys, Mitzy stay with them" they nodded to her, Darcaniea stepped in "He want's results, we will do well to please him" Rodolphus Lestrange says to his fellow death eaters.

"It will take him some time to fix the twin" Borgin said to him but then he noticed Darcaniea standing there, she was still cloaked.

Borgin eyes widen and moved over to her "I'm sorry ma'am but we are closed"

"I wish to speak with him" she said pointing at Rodolphus, Borgin frowned.

Rodolphus glared her and marched over moving Borgin out of the way "Leave now woman before I kill you I have no wish to speak with you" he threaten her, Darcaniea turned to him with a deadly glare which made him back away feeling such a dark aura suddenly appear around her "how very bold of you"

Darcaniea quickly reached her arm out making Rodolphus fall to the ground on his knee screaming in pain "Oh I would love knowing more to kill you!" she grinned darkly. Borgin's eyes widen in fear and coward away from her.

Rodolphus was in such pain from whatever she was doing to him it made him passed out from the pain, it felt like Curcio at full strength. She moved her hand away from him

Darcaniea watching over to Rodolphus, she reached down, touched the man's head, and started to read his memory.

The memory was of death eaters meets and of his wife torturing muggles. Then a memory came up has then he was in the room with Voldemort and other death eaters. Then a picture of the location of the manor popped in making Everlaa smile 'Malfoy Manor'

Darcaniea pulled her hand away "Malfoy Manor, he's hiding out in Malfoy Manor. BOYS GET IN HERE!" Darcaniea shouted and both the boys rushed in and gasped at this sight "That's... Rodolphus Lestrange..." Brian gulped Darcaniea stood up "Carry him out of the store, good day Borgin" Darcaniea walked out of the store has Brian and Greg cared Rodolphus out of the store.

Once in the street they cared him over to Darcaniea, who placed on their shoulders "Hold on to him tight" she said to them grabbing Mitzy's ear making her squeak, the darkness engulfs them, and they took off into the night.

It didn't take long for Darcaniea to reach Malfoy Manor. Landing on the ground a few feet from the house, both Brian and Greg gulped in nervousness.

Darcaniea looked at the house has the lights were slightly on, she smirked walking up to the house letting go of Mitzy's ear but stopped has the wards had made her stop. She sighed 'I hate wards...' taking out her Ebony wand and tapped the ward barrier most likely warning anyone in the manor. Which right away an Elf popped in front of her "What can Penny do for visitor?"

"I wish to speak with Lord Voldemort" Darcaniea said to the elf. Penny's eye's widen "You.. wish..." she then stopped to see two other men caring Rodolphus "I will not repeat myself elf" Darcaniea warned. Mitzy gulped and stepped over "It's best not to upset Mitzy's Mistress... Penny should let us in... before Mistress forces herself in..."

Death eaters soon came rushing out of the manor at this point, pointing there wands at her which made her smirk, her eyes glowed and they gasped dropping there wands and screamed in pain, she smiled "know then elf are you gonna let me in?" Penny shook in horror and nodded has the Penny snapped her fingers the gate opened. Darcaniea chuckled and walked past the death eaters show the more they fell to ground screaming in pain.

Walking into the Malfoy Manor, she smiled 'the same I remember' she chuckled. She turned to see Narcissa Malfoy walk towards her "Who are you? What do you want?" Darcaniea smiled "Lady Malfoy, I wish to speak with Lord Voldemort" Narcissa's eyes widen "Who are you?" she Darcaniea again. Bellatrix came trolling rather fast with her wand in her hand "What's going on in here cissy?!"

Then she see's Darcaniea, she raised an eyebrow at Darcaniea "Alright who are you? Why are you here?" Darcaniea groaned with annoyance "I'm here to see the dark lord Voldemort" Bellatrix's eyes widen at her gripping her wand "How dare you say his name!" she lifted his wand ready to curse her but Darcaniea was faster as she reached out gripped Bellatrix's neck hard squeezing and Bellatrix was groaning as Bellatrix's wand dropped.

Darcaniea's wand was pointed at Narcissa "Call him would you Lady Malfoy?" she asked with a dark smile. Narcissa shivered nodded and walked away to fetch him. Brian gulped in fear. Greg just stood there watching Darcaniea still holding Bellatrix by the throat.

It didn't take long for the Voldemort to walk in. The Moment he walked in he could sense such dark aura from her, and it make him shiver slightly and can see she was holding Bellatrix by the throat tightly. Darcaniea looked at him and chuckled mentally 'my word... he looks like a humanoid snake' "You must be Voldemort" she gave him a wicked smile that even made him shiver.

Voldemort shivered "and you are?" Darcaniea smiled at him "Darcaniea" Voldemort hummed "I see, would you be a dear and release Bella?" Darcaniea frowned but released Bellatrix making Bellatrix gasp for air and coughing.

Darcaniea walked over to Voldemort rather quickly making his gasp at such a quick approach "I have always wanted to meet you, in my time you're just a relic in history" Voldemort's eyes widen 'her time...? Does she mean...' "You're from the future?" Darcaniea laughed "Very much so, I went to my family home in my time during the summer to visit my dear sister so I can finally kill her but she ended up in this time where I followed"

Voldemort looked at her more then he frowned from her words "A relic? What do you mean?" Darcaniea sighs "Well you die in two years by the hand of Harry Potter. He wrote a book about his life, a best seller to be honest" Darcaniea chuckled darkly.

Narcissa's eyes widen at this news, she did not dare to say a word against her lord. Voldemort bites his lip but smiled at her "Why don't you follow me to my study, I think we have a lot to talk about" Bellatrix groaned getting up "My lord... let me kill her"

Voldemort quickly cast a Curcio at Bellatrix which made Bellatrix scream in pain. Then stopped, he looked at Darcaniea and smiled "come we have come to discuss" Darcaniea chuckled "I would love to have nothing more to have a nice chat with you, you are my idol" Voldemort blushed and smirked guided her to his personal study. Brian and Greg gulped "Wait what of us?" Darcaniea and Voldemort stopped they turned. Voldemort now noticed them, they where still holding on to Rodolphus "These two are my death eaters"

Darcaniea sighs "Sorry about that I had to find you, let Rodolphus down and stay here. Mitzy" Mitzy squeaked "Y-Yes Mistress?" "make me something to eat you now my favorite" Mitzy shook nodded quickly. Voldemort chuckled and guided Darcaniea through the manor to his personal study.

Reaching his personal wing, he walked into his personal library. Darcaniea walked in behind him and right away sat down in a chair "So then what do you want to know?" Voldemort turned to her "everything" Darcaniea chuckled "Very well... mhmm let's start with when me and my sister where born, on October 31 2002. We were born into a pureblood family in America. Believe it or not that the Mikcloud family is direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin" Voldemort's eyes widen "how...?" Darcaniea chuckled "our ancestor super great grandmother, Regina Mikcloud was the first cousin of Salazar Slytherin"

Voldemort looked shocked by this news 'first cousin of Salazar... the family tree has been lost throughout the decades...' "I'm shocked by this..." then his eyes widen slightly and looked at her "Can you speak Parselmouth?" he asked, he was nervous but excited for her answer

Darcaniea grinned at him "Of course" she hissed at him in parselmouth making his eyes widen more with shock. His body shiver from hearing her hissing. He's never might another Parselmouth other than Harry Potter.

"where you born with it?" he asked, she sighed "No, it sometimes keeps generations... my sister however was born with the gift... which I despise her for... I however learned from a Parselmouth language book in our family's library, it was hidden in a secret compartment in the wall, I would read it but not able to speak it"

Voldemort sat down with a heavy sigh "This is a lot to take in... Salazar's family tree has been lost for decades... the only family I know of was Gaunt, my mother's side..."

Darcaniea chuckled "Yes, they are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Anyways... growing up with Jess.. I was nothing but a shadow, we may be identical twins.. but she was the most favorite. I mean she of course didn't like it but it wasn't her fault" she snorted "they treated her better all because she was reincarnation of Regina herself..."

Voldemort had a shocked look on his face "Reincarnation...?" Darcaniea nodded "There was a time where I loved my sister and even sore to protect her but... I guess it all happen then I found that book... inside the book was also a necklace, a phoenix pendant necklace with a red stone in the middle of it" Voldemort blinked at her 'phoenix pendant?'

"I could feel such dark magic from it, I could hear it speaking slightly" Darcaniea relaxes in her chair "for months wearing it, I felt something change in me... I began to start sneaking into my uncle's personal library and reading dark arts... when I turned 16 is when I tried my first dark spell on my cousin Yuki.. it was only experiential, but it felt so good to cast such a dark spell. When I was alone later on, the necklace glowed and I fully heard a woman's voice 'amazing power you have, release me from this stone'"

Voldemort frowned "The pedant talked back to you? So, a witch must have been locked away in the stone..." he did thinking pose "What happen?" Darcaniea snorted "What do you think? I did what she asked but not in the manor. She had me go to the woods behind the estate, there is where she taught me a ritual to release her. She could not do it herself due to her magic was confined with in the stone. Releasing her, a woman with long black hair and red eyes and pale light skin appearing wearing medieval clothing. Her name was Phoenix"

Voldemort never heard of that name before "Never... heard of her..." Darcaniea sighs "Figures, she was forgotten throughout the history. She was a powerful dark witch that was at war with the Mikcloud family, a lot of dark witches and wizards followed her. She had the largest dark army, larger than yours and even Grindelwald himself. For years, the war went on and many died. Regina ended up destroying her completely ending the war"

Voldemort gulped "Destroy her... but how..." then his eyes widen "No... it can't be..." Darcaniea grinned "You guessed it, the necklace was her Horcrux, the very first one ever created" Voldemort bites his lip "But... the first known Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul in Ancient Greece...." Darcaniea laughed at him making him narrow at her "Oh please, 'the first known' meaning Phoenix's horcrux was not known"

Voldemort leaning back more in his chair "Keep going Darcaniea" she chuckled "after releasing her, she was pleased and took me as her ward"

**~Summer 2020, Mikcloud Estate in Dundee, Scotland~**

"Jetter! Wake up!" a woman shook Jetter, he didn't stir making her growl has her hand went up and came down in a hard smack across the face. Which made Jetter's eyes widen and jolted awake, he was panting slightly "How... how long have I have been out?" the woman frowned "Where is Jess?" Jetter frowned getting up "I sent her through the portal... Dawn... I had too" Dawn's eyes widen "You sent my daughter to the past?!" she shouted.

Jetter flinched "Sis... if I didn't..." Dawn bites her lip "was she alone?" Jetter shook his head "No I sent River with her..." Dawn sighs softly "nothing better happen to her..." Jetter's eyes then widen and gasped "Where did Darcaniea go?" Dawn frowned "I don't know but came inside according to Yuki and never came out?" Jetter's eyes widen in fear turning to the fireplace. Rushing over he touched the it, Dawn frowned "Brother what is wrong?"

Jetter gulped "Darcaniea... she followed in after Jess... how can I be so stupid and not turn off the portal!" Dawn's eyes widen in fear "WHAT?!" she shouted really loud making Jetter jump as she grabbed his shirt "You are lucky you are my brother or I would kill you myself! Send me and I'll go get Jess and River!" Jetter frowned "You stupid?! You know who's reincarnation you are... it's dangerous..." Dawn smacked his face "shut up and send me!" Jetter gulped "Alright... oh did you get the device from the family vault?"

Dawn let him go and nodded "Yes, I'm gonna get ready and when I come back down here that better be ready for teleportation!" she snapped turning around leaving the room.

Jetter frowned looking back at the fireplace "I hope nothing bad happens...."

**~Morning around 6am, September 2, 1996~**

"How is she doing poppy?" a man's voice ran through Jess's ears, "She's doing fine... healed fast.. faster than any witch or wizard Albus" a woman's voice now, Jess's eyes snapped open gasping sitting up fast, panicked she looked around her. There was curtains around her, she frowned "Where I'm I...?" she softly said to herself, then her head snapped the left has the curtain was pulled back, Jess's eyes widen 'is that..? no it can't be....!'

The woman gaped "Albus she's awake!" 'oh my god... right away I ended up here... at least I didn't have to search for it..'

Albus soon walked over and he smiled at the Jess and sat down next to her "Well that was quiet a show you showed us last night" Jess's had a confused look on her face "What...?" she asked "Well a portal just appeared out of now where above the great hall, may I ask who you are?"

Jess frowned "Jessica, Jessica Lightning Mikcloud. Jess for short.. no Jesse" Dumbledore smiled "Do you know where you are?" Jess nodded slowly "Hogwarts"

Poppy gasped "How does she know ...?" Dumbledore also looked surprised "I see, follow me to my office" "Wait Albus I don't know if she should get up she still needs to heal" Jess frowned but got up anyways "I'm fine I heal fast"

Dumbledore clapped his hands once "Good come along, there might be some students getting up and coming down for breakfast, after our talk I will take you down to the kitchen" Jess nodded to him then she just realized, River is missing "Sir where is River? Did she come through with me?"

"Oh dear me I forgot, your cat in being looked after by a student" Jess frowned 'cat...? River turned into a cat?' "Sir can I have my cat first before we do any talking?" Dumbledore chuckled "Of course Jess, your bag is right there on the chair and your jacket" he pointed to her bag and jacket, Jess walked around the bed reaching over putting her cloak on and back over her shoulder.

"I tried to open it but it wouldn't open for me" he said to her, she blinked at him "yeah it won't open unless I'm awake, it's hard to explain..." "Very well, come follow me" Dumbledore walked towards the doors, Jess followed after him.

Walking alongside Dumbledore through Hogwarts was like she was back in her own time walking through the halls with her friends. She could feel such magical aura it was almost overwhelming for her but she breathed it in like energy.

Walking past the great hall there was already students standing by the doors whispering has they see her, Jess frowned 'shit I'm the gossip of the school know'

She followed Dumbledore the staircases, which she smiled. She followed him up some to a painting which jess's eyes widen 'the fat lady... the Gryffindor common room...' "Good morning headmaster" the fat lady said to him, Dumbledore smiled "Morning dear, Lions mountain" he said the password, the fat lady smiled and opened the doorway for him. Dumbledore stepped in and Jess followed him into the Gryffindor common room where there was some Gryffindor's already awake and there were staring at her with widen eyes. Jess was nervous, then she sees Neville walk over "Morning headmaster.. and.." he gasped "The girl that fell out of the portal..." Jess frowned... "Hello.." he said to her, jess half smiled "Hello"

"Neville, do you know where her cat is?" Headmaster asked "Oh! She's up in the room with Harry and Ron, there just getting up Sir" Neville said back.

"I see, can you go get her cat?" Headmaster asked but Jess stopped him "No need sir..." they both looked at her, Jess closed her eyes "River, come to me" she whispered.

Up in the room with Harry and Ron, they both changed into their clothes, then River perked up her ears, Harry saw this "River what is it?" he swore he saw her smile "She's here! Lady Jess! She came for me!" River dashed over by the door, which was closed, she pawed at it meowing "Let me out!" Ron walked over to the door opening and River was out of the room so fast.

Downstairs, Jess open her eyes has he starts to hear meowing, she smiled has her cat came rushing down stairs "River thank goodness you're alright" River jump at her master who caught her, Dumbledore watched this has he sees the cat meow crying "Shhh it's okay there River, I'm fine"

"Amazing... the bond between your pet is amazing..." Jess smiled at him "She isn't just an ordinary cat, she is cat with strong amount of magical power, that allows her to talk. She's highly intelligent" River put her ears back 'I'm a dragon! Not a cat!' Dumbledore eyes widen with shock "My word..."

"Professor?" Jess's eyes widen has she knows that voice so well, Jess looked over and there he was standing there with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter. 'he looks so young, Al looks like him slightly'

Dumbledore looked over to Harry "Ah harry my boy, thank you for looking after her cat" Harry smiled and nodded then looked over to Jess who was just staring at him "Lady Jess, he kept me safe" River said to her, Jess smiled softly then and never stop looking at him, she slightly bow a little "Thank you Harry Potter" the Gryffindor's all gasped "How does she know who he is?" a boy said, Harry blinked at her blushing "No problem" he walked over to her extending his hand "Harry Potter" Jess smiled again taking his hand with hers "Jessica Mikcloud, No Jesse please" Harry chuckled "Sure"

Dumbledore chuckled "Know them Ms. Mikcloud I think we have a some things to talk about, you will see everyone at Lunch, come" Dumbledore walked away making jess turn away carrying River softly saying goodbye, leaving with Dumbledore.

Harry watched her leave he blushed 'she's pretty....' "Harry?" he snapped out of his thoughts "Yes Ron?" "She sure is pretty, isn't she?" Ron asked him with a blush, Neville seem to be blushing also "Yeah... you read my mind..."

Neville nodded "Yeah.. I wonder how she got her hair that color to look like that? Maybe she dyed it?"

"Come on Harry, let's go down for breakfast" Ron said pulling him with him, Harry sighed "Okay, Hermione is properly already down there waiting for us"

Minutes later Dumbledore and Jess were in his office, Jess looked around 'the same as in the future...' then her head turned has she sees Dumbledore's Phoenix 'it's Fawkes!' "Beautiful" she softly said then put River down "Come over here dear, have a seat" Jess turned to the headmaster and slowly made her over by his desk and sat down on a chair that was next to it "Know then, I need you to explain everything to me"

Jess sighed "The portal that showed up in the great hall was a portal my uncle opened, he thought by sending me to other time would keep me save from someone... he just had to pick this time.. I don't know"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow "Your from the future? What time?" "Well... in 2020"

Dumbledore eyes widen surprised "My word..." "Yeah.. he used an ancient fireplace that's been in the family decades, it has the power to teleport throughout time..." Jess says

Dumbledore looked shocked by this, River then jumped up on the table "my lady, check you bag.. your uncle put something in it for the head master" Jess b and Dumbledore blinked at her. "When did he put something in my bag?" River just looked at her "he has his ways, please check your bag" Jess shook her head and put her table on lap and went through it taking out her wand. A stunning, magical wand made out of a piece of piece of English Yew wood. The wand measures about 11.5 inches long, though hard to measure with it's lovely curve. The end is carved into a tapering point, and the wood sanded smooth intricate pattern of yew leaves, berries and spirals into the wood before painting them..

Dumbledore looked at her wand, he sense something form her wand "what core is your wand?" Jess blinked stopped going through her bag and looked up at him "Thunderbird tail father, my wand and my sister's were the last made wand with a thunderbird tail feather's sir" she said and started to search her back. Dumbledore looked surprised 'a thunderbird tail feather...'

Then Jess's eyes widen taking out a red envelope that was sealed with red wax. "Is this it River?" River nodded her cat head "Yes lady Jess" Dumbledore smiled "Here my dear" Jess nodded and handed it to him. Dumbledore took it only for it fly out of his hand making him gasp. Jess sighed "great he made it into a holler"

_**"Dear Albus Dumbledore,** _

_**If you are listening to this then my niece has found you... please sir I'm sure you already know that she came from the future on where I sent her, I sent her there to be protected so evil cannot find her. Please protect her, keep herself in Hogwarts. My niece well gladly help you, remember this headmaster, she will do anything to protect herself. Please let her enroll her in Hogwarts if you want, I think she would properly love that idea, do not be surprised if she ends up in Slytherin. In our time she was transferred in Hogwarts in her fourth year were she was in Slytherin. I also sent her guardian, River. River will be gladly to enroll also, do not be shocked when you find out she's a dragon. Thank you, headmaster.** _

_**Sincerely, Jetter Falcon Mikcloud"** _

The letter closed and dropped on Dumbledore desk "your uncle asked me to keep you safe here in Hogwarts and I will, would you like to be enrolled here?" Jess's eyes widen "What...?" "Would you like to be enrolled in here in Hogwarts?" he re-asked her Jess breathed softly responded to him "Sure... I mean I hope if it's okay..." Dumbledore smiled "Good"

Then he looked at River "a dragon? But your cat?" River's ears went back with a narrow look in her eyes "I'm a dragon.. I somehow was turned into a cat you old fool!" Jess frowned "River stop it, be nice... I'm sorry headmaster"

He chuckled "It's alright dear, we can have Professor McGonagall take a look at her and see if she can turn River back into her normal forum" Jess smiled "That sounds good, oh she's a humanoid dragon... their very rare" Dumbledore's eyes widen "No wonder why she can talk.... They are indeed extremely rare" he then waved his hand has the sorting came floating by him, he stood up gently taking the hat in hands walking over to Jess placing the hat on her. Which the hat gasped "Oh my goodness... We meet again Ms. Mikcloud, jumping through time I see"

"Not my fault.. can you put me in Slytherin...?" Jess said softly, Dumbledore smiled at her, the hat chuckled "Are you sure young lady? Slytherin? It seems you already where sorted once... you're from the future but was sent here, you sure you wanna be in the same house?"

Jess crossed her arms and huffed "The house isn't bad to be honest some of the students here properly don't even want to be apart that dark lords ranks, there just kids..." Dumbledore was surprised at what she said but smiled at her "You have such Gryffindor in you but you also have all four houses in you has well, I will put you Slytherin again because you asked me nicely, Headmaster I choose Slytherin for her house" the hat said to the headmaster, Dumbledore nodded "Very well" taking the hat off her "Jess in the your uncles letter, that someone evil is after you?" Jess sighed and nodded.

"Can you tell me who?" he asked her. Jess frowned looked away "My identical twin sister... she was corrupted by darkness... when we where both in our 5th year at Hogwarts... she became the 3rd power dark witch... in American history, she wanted nothing more to eat my soul so become stronger then she already is"

Dumbledore gasped "eat your soul? How that possible?" Jess frowned more "we don't know how she knew.. but most have found away from all the dark arts she secretly taught herself... she has already eaten 5 members of Mikcloud family and tried to eat my cousin Yuki which I stopped her before she did..." Dumbledore frowned also "It's okay headmaster... I'm sure I'm safe in this time until she is captured for good..."

Dumbledore sighs softly "At lunch I will contact Professor Snape about putting you in the guest room in Slytherin, it is vacant"

She nodded to him "Okay, sir can I walk around?" Dumbledore "Why of course, everyone is in their classes, I'll be sending letters to the teachers and Mr. Flich to not yell at you for roaming the hallways while cases are in section and let McGonagall to take a look at River" Jess smiled at him "Okay thank you headmaster"

"No problem Jess see you at lunch, don't get lost" Dumbledore said to jess who just smirked at him "I'm pretty sure I can find my way around" she said before turning around to the door and walking out of the room with River following her. Walking out of the room down the spiral staircase, Jess found herself in the hallway, which she looked to her right and then left "Lady Jess, where are we gonna walk too?" "I was thinking to the courtyard, me, Al and Core" 'nickname for Scorpius I gave him' "would always hangout there every year" River wagged her tail to what Jess said, Jess turned to her right remembering where to go.

Back in Dumbledore's he was sighing, he noticed the letter was still on his desk. He reached out and grabbed it, but it felt heavy like something was in it. He blinked and carefully opened and tipped it has a Black Souvenir Compact Mirror slid out on the desk. Dumbledore blinked and picked it up opening it.

He watched has the mirror made a ringing noise and ripples of rings were pulsing in the mirror. He watched for a moment has the ring stopped has an image of a young man in his 20's appeared in the mirror. The man saw Dumbledore, his eyes widen and sighed in relief "Are you Dumbledore...? Is Jess save?" Dumbledore nodded to him "Yes.. a portal opened up in the great hall in front of everyone and she came flying out... I have heard your letter Mr. Mikcloud"

Jetter relaxed with a small smile "I'm glad she is safe, I'm sorry for dropping her there... but it's for her own protection. I barely made out alive last night..."

Dumbledore frowned "Maybe its best if you can tell me everything" Jetter looked at him "very well let's start at the beginning shell we"

Back to Jess, she walked through the halls of Hogwarts, remembering every secret passageway, turns and corners from studying the map when Al has showed her. Walking along the wall ways Jess tried to find her way through out the castle but end up finding the courtyard, which made her smile.

She smiled has she reaches the courtyard with the tree, she skipped over to it 'our tree!'

River walked over to Jess and notices how giddy she was "Lady Jess, you okay?" Jess smiled "Yeah.. I can't believe my uncle sent me here... out of all of the places he could have to send me... the one places I have always loved" she reached out and touched the tree "I miss them..." she says softly.

Then heard someone clearing their throat, Jess turned to see Professor Snape. Jess blinked at him 'wait who's this?' "Are you Jessica Mikcloud? The headmaster told me to find you, I'm the head of Slytherin, Professor Snape" Jess smiled "Hello Professor" Snape nodded to her then looked at River "He also let me know of her, you can find Professor McGonagall in her office" "Thank you Professor" Jess says.

"Let me take you to her" he said turning around "Follow me" Jess and River followed him through the halls.

**~Summer 2020, Mikcloud Estate in Dundee, Scotland~**

Dawn walked into the fireplace room wearing black tank top, black leather skinny jeans, black ankle heeled boots and blue leather jacket. A Faux leather holster bag that had her wand holster on it. "Brother you better have that ready for to be walk through!" she snapped making him jump turning around fast "Yeah I have it ready... sister.. it will be for awhile for it work again so you will be stuck there until I'll be able to turn it back on..."

Dawn sighs and walks over "I don't care, just send me already" Jetter frowned and touches the edges of the fire place as the runes lit up as he was chanting. The portal appeared "it's ready, please be safe... you know who's" he didn't finish has she pushed him out of the way and walked right through the portal has it closed behind her. Jetter bites his lip, a boy with white hair and purple eyes walked down "Uncle, did aunt Dawn leave?" Jetter nodded "lets hope she finds Jess and River... and deal with Darcaniea... Darcaniea could never fight her own mother..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my new story lol This was request from a good friend of mine! :) please don't remind me of my errors and my so called 'bad grammar' -_- and PLEASE don't tell me i need a beta tester i'm sick of people telling me i do**


End file.
